Fiction SaoDei 3
by megumi06
Summary: Deidara vient d'entrer dans l'Akatsuki, cette organisation de mercenaire venus de tous les pays et de tous les villages Ninjas. La nouvelle recrue semble se plaire. Sasori, son coéquipier et compagnon de chambre est mystérieux et se cache toujours derrière son pantin, Hiruko. Qu'as-t-il donc à cacher? Deidara le découvrira à ses dépends.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

**SASORI**

Cela fait un petit moment que je vis avec Sasori-no-danna. Enfin, je vis avec toute l'organisation « Akatsuki » mais je loge dans la même chambre que lui. Car, oui, j'ai fuis le village d'Iwa, pour me rallier à cette organisation. J'en avais juste assez d'entendre les ordres de ce vieux con !

Et dans le repère de l'Akatsuki, les coéquipiers logent à la même enseigne. Je dis que cela fait un petit moment, mais en fait, il n'y a qu'une semaine que j'ai rejoint l'organisation. Sasori-no-danna est quelqu'un d'assez dur et froid. Sans arrêt à se promener avec sa marionnette… Hiruko qu'il l'appel ! Il n'en sort jamais. Je me demande même à quoi il peut bien ressembler… Mais depuis que je suis ici, il ne me parle pas beaucoup. J'avoue que je suis subjugué par sa voix, elle a l'air tellement… Rassurante… Et chaleureuse… Une douce voix de jeune homme.

Malheureusement pour moi, cette organisation ne compte que des hommes et une femme… UNE SEULE ! Et en plus elle semble déjà prise par le gros bonnet de la horde, Pain-sama. Enfin, je dis ça mais il n'arrête pas de l'envoyer balader sans aucune raison. Je vais peut-être me la faire, un de ces jours… Quoi que… ça serait comme creuser ma propre tombe. A croire que tous les mecs dans cette fichue organisation sont gay sauf Pain-sama ! Ce serait, néanmoins une bonne chose, si je ramène une femme, personne ne me la chipera !

Bref. Une autre mission vient de se terminé et nous serons bientôt de retour au repère... Une nouvelle fois, la réunion des membres va durer une éternité et je vais m'endormir avant même que ce soit à mon tour de faire mon rapport... Je me ferais remonter les bretelles par Pain-sama, je m'énerverai et je ferai tout exploser ! Enfin, c'est ce dont je rêve à chaque réunion, mais ça ne se passe jamais de cette façon en réalité. Pain-sama gagne toujours ! Et c'est ce qui me fait rager ! Ce que j'aimerai lui rabattre son caquet une bonne fois pour toute !

Tu peux toujours rêver, Le Bleu ! Râla une voix douce.

Surpris, je me retournai vers Sasori-no-danna qui venait de parler.

Quoi ?!

Vu ton visage crispé par la colère et tes yeux qui lance des flammes, tu devais certainement élaborer un plan pour tuer Pain... Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser... Cet organisation existe grâce à lui, tu dois juste suivre les ordres et la fermer...

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à lui ?! Il est malade ?! Depuis quand on catalogue les gens de cette façon ?! Hum ! Je les déteste tous !

Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Et d'abord, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ?! Vous lisez dans les esprits ? Restez en dehors du miens !

Je n'ai pas la prétention de lire dans les esprits... Quoi que ce serait bien utile contre mes ennemis, mais je sais analyser le comportement et les mimiques humaines... C'est une chose fondamental dans notre métier, c'est une des bases... On ne te les a jamais apprises, gamin ?

Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ?! Et puis d'ailleurs, vous n'êtes certainement pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi !

Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?

…

Là, il marquait un point! Pourquoi le vouvoyais-je ? Je ne mettais même jamais posé la question. C'était venu naturellement... Et je l'appelai aussi « Sasori-no-danna »... Pourquoi ?! C'était le seul de l'organisation que j'appelai ainsi... Et c'était d'ailleurs le seul que je respectai, mis à part Pain-sama, puisque lui j'y étais obligé...

Je... J'en sais rien ! M'écriais-je, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?!

Je veux que tu me tutoies... Je ne suis ni ton maître, ni un inconnu...

Bien, si vous... Euh... Si tu veux !

Gentil garçon...

Mais arrêtes ! Qu'ai-je bien pu te faire pour que tu me traites comme un gamin ?!

Tu es un gamin...

Et si tu te dévoilais enfin, toi aussi, que je puisse au moins savoir quel âge tu as ! Qu'as-tu donc à cacher ?!

Sache que je ne me cache pas... J'ai volontairement choisi de me montrer ainsi pour faire de moi une œuvre d'art vivante !

Une œuvre d'art ?! Hum... C'est une image assez personnel de l'art que tu expose... Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de l'art de se promener dans une marionnette armée jusqu'au dent jour et nuit...

C'est de l'art ! Et le fait que tu te pose la question montre que tu es un enfant ! Hiruko me permet d'être immortel !

N'importe quoi ! L'art est éphémère, soudain ! Comme une explosion ! Chacune de mes œuvres est unique, soudaine et éphémère que tous gardent en mémoire !

Que tu es jeune...

Comparons donc nos âges ! J'ai 19 ans !

…

Alors ?!

J'ai 35 ans...

… Mais oui, c'est ça ! Aller, sérieusement !

Je viens de te le dire...

Impossible... Sasori-no-danna serait aussi âgé que cela ?! C'est à peine croyable ! Sa voix est pourtant si douce... On dirait un jeune homme en pleine puberté !

C'est impossible !

Et pourtant vrai...

Montres-toi ! Je ne te crois pas !

Et tu arrêteras enfin de m'énerver avec ça ?

C'est promis !

Bien...

Sasori-no-danna s'était arrêté. Je me tournai vers lui. Ma curiosité ainsi éveillée, je peinai à garder mon calme, mais je ne sais par quel miracle, j'y parvins. Il commença par retirer la queue d'Hiruko, puis les jambes, au tour des bras. Ceux-ci dévoilèrent à leurs extrémités des mains blanches et jeunes aux ongles manucurés aux couleurs de l'Akatsuki. Puis la carapace et et la tête d'Hiruko furent expulsés soudainement ce qui souleva une épaisse couche de poussière. Déjà que je ne tenais plus en place, il fallait en plus attendre que la poussière se dissipe. Machinalement, j'essayais de la balayer avec ma main avant de prendre conscience de l'inefficacité de mon geste.

La purée de pois commençait déjà à se dispersée, dévoilant une silhouette humaine, assez petite et mince. Mais ma surprise fut telle que ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher à la vue du véritable corps de Sasori-no-danna. C'était celui d'un jeune garçon, douze ou treize ans à peine ! Je savais qu'il me mentait sur son âge, mais quand même pas à ce point-là !

C'est alors qu'un détail attira mon attention. Une sorte de boîte dépassait de son torse, à l'endroit même où devrait normalement se trouver son cœur. Mais qui était-il ? Cet homme... Jeune homme... Garçon... Enfin bref, on s'en fou ! Etait-il humain ?

Voilà, ce que tu vois est ma véritable apparence, mais ne t'y fit pas, j'ai tout de même 35 ans.

Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Avais-je demandé lorsque mes lèvres purent bouger.

J'ai volontairement transformé mon corps en marionnette, ce qui fait de moi à la fois une arme, mais surtout l'œuvre d'art ultime !

Et cette boîte ?

Je ne te dévoilerai pas d'autre secret pour aujourd'hui, mais saches une chose, tu es le premier et le seul à m'avoir vu ainsi, si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je te tuerai, c'est compris ?

Avant même de comprendre ce que je faisais, j'étais face à Sasori-no-danna et mes mains caressèrent ses petits pectoraux, ses petits bras mince. Il était comme je me l'étais imaginé, dur et froid. Sa peau était néanmoins lisse. Ses cheveux étaient doux... Hein ?! Je venais enfin de comprendre ce que je faisais. Sasori-no-danna me regardait avec des yeux globuleux. Il était tout aussi surpris que moi mais il me regardait sans bouger, sans parler... Je le lâchais sur le champ !

Euh... Désolé ! Foutu curiosité ! Parfois je ne la contrôle pas ! Bon ! Repartons !

J'ouvrai la marche. Je n'osais me retourner. Je ne savais même pas s'il me suivait ou pas. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais fait une chose pareil ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?! Toucher un homme... Un jeune homme... Un garçon... Oh et merde ! Un mâle de cette façon... Et les sentiments que ça m'a procurer... Cette chaleur, les battements de mon cœur... Non ! Je refuse même d'y penser ! Et lui, que doit-il penser ? Il se fait sûrement des idées sur mon orientation sexuelle... Je ne suis pas gay ! Faut dire qu'être constamment entourer d'hommes ne m'aide pas forcément !

Et nous passions donc les deux heures de chemins qui nous séparaient du repère dans le silence le plus absolu. Je n'osais dire un mot. Il devait certainement penser qu'une fois rentrer, il allait me tuer !

Nous voici enfin de retour. Tous demandèrent ce que Sasori-no-danna avait. Je répondais que je n'en savais rien, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde se fasse de fausses idées... Sasori-no-danna ne dit rien également, ouf ! La réunion avait été brève pour une fois, et je ne m'étais pas endormis ! Miracle ! Mais directement après la réunion, Sasori-no-danna se retira dans la chambre. La chambre... « Notre » chambre ! J'avais oublié que nous dormions ensemble en tant que coéquipiers ! Je me demandais bien comment j'allais faire pour dormir... Peut-être allait-il m'égorger pendant mon sommeil pour se venger... Ou alors me couper les partis et les remplacer par des partis en bois, comme lui... Je crois que je ne vais beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Ce que je ressens... Ce n' est pas normal... Habituellement, je ne ressens rien... C'était le premier à me voir ainsi, et à me toucher... Même s'il dit ne pas s'être contrôler, la curiosité pousse-t-elle à faire de telles choses ? Je ne le pense pas... Pourquoi mon cœur s'était-il emballé à ce point ? Et cette chaleur intense... Il était chaud... Moi qui suit habitué au froid, je n'avais pas ressenti de chaleur humaine depuis que j'avais décidé d'immortaliser mon corps d'homme en un corps fait de bois. Cela m'avait dégoûté mais paradoxalement, j'avais envie de le ressentir une nouvelle fois. Et ce soir ? Comment réagir ? Il dormira près de moi...

Et la nuit vint. Bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Alors que Deidara s'installait dans son lit, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite sans que je ne le contrôle. La lumière s'éteignit. Il ne disait pas un mot. Peut-être pensait-il que je dormais. Comment en serais-je capable ? J'avais bien trop de choses en tête. Le silence soulevait le moindre bruit. Les cigales qui chantaient, les oiseaux qui piaillaient, la respiration de Deidara et si je tendais vraiment l'oreille, je pourrais presque entendre ses battements de cœurs.

Mon corps réagissait anormalement à ses sons. La chaleur de mes membres depuis bien trop longtemps endormie se réveillait d'un coup et surtout mon entre-jambe. Je n'avais jamais ressentis cela. C'était comme si mon corps l'appelait.

Je ne parvins pas à attendre plus longtemps, je m'étais donc levé et placé aux côtés de Deidara qui semblait dormir bien paisiblement. Le veinard ! Je caressais du bout des doigts ses cheveux blonds et fins. Puis je descendais vers sa joue, son épaule et mon geste s'arrêtait au creux de son dos. Il avait pourtant envie de descendre d'avantage mais je m'étais mis à trembler et ne parvenais plus à contrôler mon bras. Si mon corps pouvait transpirer, il serait transformé en vapeur tant il était en feu. Mon entre-jambe me faisait mal. Deidara s'était tourné et dormait désormais sur le dos. Mon regard se fixait immédiatement sur son bas-ventre. Une bosse trahissait une érection non-contrôlée. Mon excitation était désormais à son comble et je ne comprenais ni ne contrôlais plus rien, en un instant, ma main avait défait et enlevé son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon. Il dormait toujours mais gémissait doucement lorsque ma bouche s'approchait de son entre-jambe mais lorsque que je l'avais pris en bouche, il se durcit en d'un coup. Je n'avais pas besoin d'user longtemps de ma langue. Je me retirais pour me mettre à califourchon sur le jeune blond. Mais à cet instant, ses yeux bougèrent et s'ouvrirent.

Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est déjà le matin ?

…

Euh... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

…

Laisse-moi !

Je le bâillonnais de ma main. Le petit se débattait férocement comme un lion, mais cela ne me faisait pas peur et je le maîtrisais sans grands efforts.

C'est toi qui a commencé, je te signale... chuchotais-je, je te conseil de ne pas l'oublier... Tu t'es permis de me toucher, et je vais te le faire payer...

Hum ?!

Mes lèvres se collèrent sur son cou, il émit des gémissements. Je ne savais si c'était des gémissements de plaisirs ou de dégoût, mais je m'en fichais royalement et continuais lorsque que je pris conscience que son membre, tout à l'heure si dur, se devenait moins raide. Je décidais de le reprendre immédiatement en bouche sans prêter attention aux protestations du jeune homme.

Mais lorsque qu'il se retrouvait dans ma bouche, Deidara semblait se calmer et il redevint comme lorsqu'il dormait. Je me replaçais alors sur lui et le fit entrer de force en moi. Grâce à ma salive, le membre chaud et dur entrait plus facilement et la douleur ne dura pas longtemps. Deidara ne la ressentait pas, mais il gémissait de la même manière que moi et nous ne mirent pas longtemps à être submergé d'un plaisir intense. Je m'effondrais alors sur le corps chaud de Deidara. Nos respirations étaient synchrones. Je libérais sa bouche afin d'en remplacer ma main par mes lèvres. Ce à quoi Deidara réagit violemment en m'écartant d'un revers de la main.

Ça suffit ! Tu m'as déjà bien assez dégoûté comme ça !

Hum ? Moi je crois que tu as plutôt apprécié, vu la raideur quasi-immédiate à l'intérieur de moi...

Je t'interdis de...

Tu m'interdis de quoi ?! Je te rappelle que même si tu voulais te rebeller tu ne pourras jamais me tuer ! Et puis, c'est toi qui a commencé... La façon dont tu m'as toucher, n'espère pas t'en sortir aussi facilement... Maintenant, la moindre parcelle de ton corps est à moi... Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai sommeil... Passe une bonne nuit...

La nuit fut longue. Ce Sasori de malheur avait dormi comme un bébé après « ça » mais moi je n'ai pas pu refermer l'œil. Je venais de me faire violer par un pantin ?! Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi honteux et impuissant ! Mais tôt ou tard, je lui ferait regretter son geste ! J'en fais la promesse !


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**DEIDARA**

Je m'étais promis de ne pas m'attacher. De ne surtout pas ressentir ce sentiment que je m'étais à jamais interdit. Mais lorsque je vois ce petit blond marcher d'un pas assuré, le vent dans ses cheveux soulevant sa cape, son regard supérieur et ses yeux d'un bleu moqueur... Il me fait fondre malgré moi. Il est fort mais lorsque je le tiens à ma merci, il est aussi fragile qu'une femme. Il me fait ressentir à la fois bonheur et malheur, joie et douleur, contentement et mécontentement... Assurance et frustration. Le dirai-je ? Oui, j'en étais bien obligé... Dire que je suis amoureux de ce jeune fou ! Celui-là même qui me repousse depuis cette fameuse nuit. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ? Serait-ce le genre de questions que se posent les hommes amoureux ?

Je n'ai de cesse d'espérer le jour où nos corps se désireront mutuellement... Le jour où ce serait lui qui réclamerait mes caresses et mes baisers. L'espoir fait vivre, c'est cela ? Dans ce cas, il serait aujourd'hui ma seule et unique raison d'exister dans ce monde. Pourquoi est-il le seul ? Le seul que j'estime, que je respect, que je regarde, que je respire... Le seul pour qui je tremble... Ma raison me dit non, mais mon cœur le contredis. Lequel écouter ? C'est à la fois une bénédiction et un couteau dans le cœur.

Il est le seul de que dois craindre, le seul à pouvoir me blesser d'un simple mot... Ce qu'il se plaît à faire ! J'aime néanmoins sa façon de me repousser... Il est violent et colérique mais rien n'est plus efficace pour cacher sa nature trop fragile...

Sasori! hurlait la voix de Pain.

Foutue réunion ! Je ne peux même pas rêver tranquille ! Mon regard se posait une fois de plus sur le blondinet mais celui-ci me rendait toujours le même : les sourcils froncés et la haine dans ses yeux... Regard qui me rappelait que je le forçait et qu'il me détestait...

Quoi ? Demandai-je d'une voix distraite, trop absorbés par mes sombres pensées.

Tu n'aurais pas oublié que nous sommes en réunion ? Continuait le chef.

Si justement, j'avais réussi à l'oublier...

Pain avait plissé les yeux. Il affichait désormais le même genre de regard que Deidara, ce qui avait pour effet d'attiser ma colère que, jusqu'ici, je peinais à repousser.

Si nos sujets de conversations ne t'intéresse pas, nous ne te retenons pas... crachait Pain d'un ton odieux.

Je ne te le ferais pas répéter, merci...

Je repoussais ma chaise violemment, las et avançais jusqu'à ma chambre. La pièce suintait toujours la folie de nos ébats. Je n'étais bien nul part... Tout ici me rappelait Deidara et ses regards implorants de le laisser. Vœux que j'avais plus d'une fois tenté d'exaucer. Mais lorsque que je le voyais dormant tranquillement dans son lit, ou bien en train de s'entraîner, ruisselant de sueur, je ne pouvais contenir mes instincts les plus brutaux et l'histoire se finissait toujours de la même façon... Comment ne pas se détester, d'infliger la douleur et la peur à la personne que l'on souhaite tout prix protéger ?

Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais quitter le repère. Je me trouvais à présent dans une sorte de forêt... Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais passé à traîner... Néanmoins, ce lieu m'était étrangement familier... Des buissons, des arbres, des pierres, de la poussière... J'avais tout tenter pour me souvenir, mais ma mémoire ne parvenait à me revenir. Lorsque je faisais fonctionner mon cerveau, la seule image qui me venait était celle de Deidara me hurlant d'arrêter son supplice... Une chose que je ne parvenais pas à faire quand j'étais lancé. Je levais les yeux au ciel. La nuit chassait le soleil. Plus de cinq heures à marcher en ruminant de sombres souvenirs. Sombres, oui, mais néanmoins ceux de Deidara et moi et je ne les altérerais pour rien au monde... Il me manquait vraiment... Plus je l'aime et plus il me repousse, mais plus il me repousse et plus je l'aime. L'absurdité de cette situation me faisait sourire. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais soupçonné que mon cœur puisse battre à ce point et qu'un jour je serais capable de sacrifier ma vie pour quelqu'un... C'est pourtant ce que je serais disposé à faire si la nécessité l'imposait.

C'était la première fois que j'appréciais autant une réunion ! D'autant plus quand Pain-sama foutait Sasori dehors ! Mais ce moment était désormais finit, et je reverrais ce foutu pantin puisque je revenais dans cette pièce qu'est notre chambre... J'ouvrais la porte, personne ne s'y trouvait. Je l'avais pourtant bien vu quitter la salle de réunion pour se diriger vers la chambre... Étrange... Sasori n'était pourtant pas du genre à traîner dehors. Oh et mince ! Je m'en fichait, après tout ! Qu'il aille où il veut ! Ce n'était pas mon problème ! Au moins, je pourrais profiter de son absence pour dormir un peu, récupérer des nuits blanches que j'ai passé depuis qu'on... Enfin, depuis, quoi ! Je fermais les yeux et mon cœur s'apaisait.

Quelqu'un ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre ce qui me fit sursauter. C'était Pain-sama. Que voulait-il ? Nous avions pourtant quartier libre toute la soirée... Il était essoufflé, avait-il couru ?

Que ce passe-t-il ? Demandai-je en baillant.

Il affichait une mine grave. Mon cœur se serra immédiatement.

C'est Sasori... dit Pain-sama en serrant les dents.

Et bien ?

Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était parti ? Depuis un moment maintenant...

Oui, et alors ? Il finira bien par revenir, dis-je d'un air désintéressé, vous savez très bien qu'il prend son devoir très à cœur.

Il ne reviendra pas cette fois, Zetsu vient de retrouver son corps... Il est mort...

En un instant, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Sasori... Mort... Ceci me semblait impossible ! Un homme aussi fort que lui !

Mais, comment...

Aucune idée, mais il ne semble pas s'être battu, le lieu où nous l'avons retrouvé ne présente aucun signe de lute.

Vous voulez dire qu'il se serait tuer ?

Quoi détonnant ! Raya-t-il instantanément.

Pardon ?!

Pourquoi continuer à vivre quand la personne que l'on aime nous repousse encore et toujours !

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

Je ne comprends rien !

Tu es vraiment trop jeune pour le comprendre ! Sasori t'aimait ! Et tous ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est de le repousser sans même lui donner sa chance ! Il en a tellement été affecté qu'il s'est donné la mort...

Vous saviez que...

Tout le monde le sais ! Atterri !

D'après lui, ce serait à cause de moi... Il est vrai que je ne lui pardonnais pas pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais de là à vouloir précipiter sa mort !

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Me défendais-je.

Que tu l'ai voulu ou non, c'est arrivé ! A cause de toi !

Ses mots raisonnaient en moi comme le chant du rossignol sur les plaines assombries, se fracassant sur les parois de mon cœur. J'avais donner la mort à beaucoup de gens, et plus encore avait quitter ce monde par ma faute, alors pourquoi je réagissais ainsi à l'annonce de sa stupide mort ? Même mort, il continuerait à me hanter !

C'est alors que j'aperçus, derrière Pain-sama, une forme translucide et blanche comme l'ivoire. C'était l'ombre de Sasori qui me faisait face. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon cœur s'accéléra. Sasori me souriait. Il avait l'air encore plus menaçant !

Sasori...

Tu as vu juste, gamin... Même dans la mort, je ne cesserais de te hanter ! Ceci sera ma vengeance ! Et te donner la mort n'y changera rien... Tu ne ferais que souffrir, dans l'autre monde, des milles tortures que je te réserve !

Ma voix voulait sortir en un cri d'épouvante, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Pain-sama affichait désormais le même sourire que Sasori plutôt. D'ailleurs, l'ombre de celui-ci avait disparu mais son aura meurtrière était toujours là. Pain-sama leva la main vers moi en hurlant.

Deidara... Deidara !

Des mains froides me sortirent de ma torpeur avec une puissance rassurante. Je m'éveillais en sursaut. Le visage de Sasori m'apparus devant les yeux. Allait-il vraiment m'éliminer ? Je le repoussais violemment.

Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu es mort ! Lançais-je en plaçant mes bras devant moi pour me protéger.

Mais Sasori ne fit rien. Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds et froids... Légèrement rosé, comme s'il avait pleuré. Puis il esquissa un sourire en coin.

Mort ? Je savais que tu ne me portais pas dans ton cœur, mais à ce point...

Mais... Pain-sama est venu m'avertir ! Après la réunion, Zetsu t'as retrouvé mort ! Tu t'es suicidé !

Hum... Ce serait une voie plus facile et plus rapide, en effet... avait-il dit sur un ton calme, mais je ne suis pas du genre à choisir la facilité. Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Je regardais dans ses yeux pour m'en assurer. Je voyais sa gène, mais il ne détournait pas les yeux pour autant. Il m'affrontait. Je lis beaucoup de chose à cet instant : froideur, douleur, peine, incompréhension... Mais néanmoins, une once d'espoir. Tout ceci me bouleversait ! S'il ne s'était effectivement pas suicidé, je ne saurais dire s'il n'allait pas le faire à un moment ou à un autre. Je croyais le détester, mais à présent j'avais peur... Peur de le perdre, qu'il me laisse. Je ne supporterai pas cette grande chambre seul.

Je baissais les yeux sur ses mains, me souvenant de leur présence sur mon corps. L'idée ne me révulsait plus, mais m'effrayait toujours. Ici et maintenant, j'en avais pourtant besoin. Je décidais alors d'oublier tout autre pensée et de me jeter dans ses bras. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Aucun geste. Aucun mot. Juste le silence insupportable qui creusait un gouffre entre nous. Je me détournais légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce que j'y voyais m'arrêtait instantanément. Sasori pleurait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues froides et dures. J'en séchais une d'une main tremblante. Au contact de ma peau sur la sienne, Sasori plissa les yeux tellement fort qu'une nouvelle larme, plus grosse que la précédente la remplaça. Il mit sa main sur la mienne afin de retarder la fin de notre étreinte.

De quel droit me redonnes-tu espoir ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne sais pas... répondis-je, et je n'ai aucune envie de me poser la question... Embrasses-moi.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il semblait surpris et hésitant. Pour le dissuader de tous mouvements de recul, ce fut moi qui colla mes lèvres contre les siennes en une étreinte passionnelle. Étreinte qu'il ne rejeta pas, bien au contraire, il me touchait et m'embrassait de la même façon que les fois précédente. Le seul changement était que cette fois-ci, je ne le repoussais pas mais le serrais d'avantage contre mon corps brûlant. Ce rêve m'avait-il, en une certaine façon, ouvert les yeux ? M'avait-il montré ce qui risquerait d'arriver si je continuais à le repousser ? Je ne voulais en aucun cas en arriver là et comptais bien le lui faire savoir ! Lorsqu'il libéra mes lèvres pour couvrir mon cou de baisers, ma voix extirpa un son vibrant et implorant :

Sasori...

L'homme s'arrêta. Surpris de son acte, je pivotais ma tête afin de le regarder. Il avait des yeux tout aussi surpris que les miens, mais il y brillait au fond une étoile que je n'arrivais pas à cueillir.

Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je.

C'est la première fois... Que tu m'appelles « Sasori ».

En effet. Quand avais-je arrêté ? Je ne parvint à m'en souvenir et m'en fichait royalement ! J'esquissais un sourire que le rouquin accueillit par un baiser et une multitude d'autres. C'était notre première étreinte consentie, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.


End file.
